Drabble
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan cerita ringan bergenre Fluff yang saya jadikan satu disini. [NEW TITTLE] [NEW STORY! KrisTao Couple ] [YAOI FIC! DLDR![ [Review Juseyoo :)]
1. Chapter 1

[Yours]

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (Chan with Baek)

Genre: Fluff, Fluff, Fluff~ hohoho

Length: Drabble

Rated: Sudah lolos sensor kok /plok/

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya, semua murni dari saya, murni diketik oleh jari-jari saya dan murni khayalan dari otak saya, dan **SEMUA MEMBER EXO **pun **MILIK SAYA **hahahaha...

**WARNING: YAOI FANFICT! DLDR**,OOC (maybe xD), garing, gaje, aneh, membingungkan, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran. So maafin Bee semisal ada cerita yang sama kayak punya Bee, itu murni sebuah **KETIDAK SENGAJAAN **atau sebuah **KEBETULAN **semata.

* * *

**HAPPY READING~^^**

* * *

Malam ini hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota Seoul. Suara gemuruh petir pun terdengar sangat mengerikan, kilatan-kiltan cahaya itu nampak begitu jelas saat lelaki bersurai magenta itu memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya.

_**Menakutkan**_.

Lelaki manis itu beranjak menjauhi kasurnya, ia ingin keluar, mencari seseorang. Tapi nyatanya ia kembali melompat ke ranjangnya saat gemuruh petir disertai kilatan cahaya itu kembali terdengar. Baekhyun membungkus seluruh tubuh gemetarnya di dalam selimut tebalnya.

Saat tubuhnya tak bergetar lagi, Baekhyun kembali beranjak dari ranjangnya. Baekhyun melangkah cepat, sedikit berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang tamunya. Sejenak ia berhenti, disana ia melihat seseorang yang mengenakan hoodie merah marun serta memakai celana jeans biru sedang tidur di sofa dengan kepala yang menghadap sandaran sofa.

Baekhyun mendekatinya perlahan. Ketika jaraknya dengan sofa sudah sangat dekat, Baekhyun berhenti. Kepalanya melongok sekedar melihat wajah tampan seseorang ber-hoodie merah marun itu.

"Chanyeol." bisiknya pelan. Tak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"Apa kau sudah tidur ?" kembali, Baekhyun bertanya. Tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban yang diberikan lelaki ber-hoodie merah marun itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, raut wajahnya nampak sedih bercampur kecewa.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur." Baekhyun masih berdiri di samping sofa, dan entah Baekhyun tahu atau tidak, perlahan kedua mata yang tadinya terkatup rapat itu kini perlahan terbuka.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin," Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu." raut wajahnya bertambah sedih.

Baekhyun mulai menaikkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tenang saja, sofa itu lumayan lebar, muat untuk menampung tubuh mungilnya juga tubuh raksasa milik kekasihnya. Yeah, _kekasihnya_.

"Jangan marah lagi, aku minta maaf."

Satu tangan Baekhyun ia sejajarkan di depan dadanya, dan kini jari-jarinya mulai bermain-main di punggung kekasihnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, tak menolak tapi juga tak merespon apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pada punggungnya juga pada apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya. Tapi ia mendengarnya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan semarah ini." bibir mungil Baekhyun mengerucut mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol mengacuhkannya seharian ini.

JDARRR /suara macam apa -_-

Gemuruh petir kembali terdengar, tubuh mungil Baekhyun berjingkat kaget dan reflex kedua tangannya langsung memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol ikut tersentak kaget karna pelukan Baekhyun juga karna suara gemuruh petir itu sendiri.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol seraya mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya diam. Tak menolak tapi juga tak merespon. Ekor matanya sedikit melirik kebelakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku takut." gumam Baekhyun pelan, kentara sekali jika ia memang takut.

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Aku takut petir," Baekhyun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol, "Aku juga takut Chanyeol mendiamkanku sepanjang waktu." suara Baekhyun teredam oleh punggung Chanyeol.

"Jika begitu, nanti siapa yang memelukku jika dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Chanyeol tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. Memang Baekhyun sendirian tinggal di rumah ini, jika hujan apalagi disertai petir seperti ini, Chanyeol selalu menginap di rumah Baekhyun untuk sekedar menemani Baekhyun. Memeluk tubuh bergetar Baekhyun saat Baekhyun ketakutan kala suara gemuruh petir itu terdengar sangat keras.

Tapi sekarang dia sedang marah pada Baekhyun akibat insiden dimana ia benar-benar di acuhkan oleh Baekhyun, sepanjang hari. Bahkan dia lebih memilih berselca ria dengan seorang bernama Oh Sehun itu daripada dengan dirinya.

Cemburu ? Tentu saja. Hei, bagaimana Chanyeol tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya tengah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain dan melupakan fakta bahwa dia membawa serta kekasihnya saat itu. Jika kalian berada di posisi Chanyeol, kalian harus bagaimana ? Diam saja dan menganggap itu semua tak pernah terjadi ? Yang benar saja!

Memikirkan betapa bersenang-senangnya Baekhyun dan Sehun kemarin membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut-denyut tak jelas. Ugh! Rasanya dia ingin menendang seseorang sekarang juga. Atau menendang Sehun ? Ide yang tak terlalu buruk.

"Chanyeol~ maaf."

Suara lembut Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol yang tadinya mulai berkhayal bagaimana kejamnya ia saat menganiaya Oh Sehun di tengah lapangan sekolahnya disaksikan oleh seluruh murid sekolahnya, kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja. Otak brutal.

"Kau tak akan memaafkanku ?"

Baekhyun memainkan kedua tangannya, tapi tetap tak melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi ekor mata Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah~" rengek Baekhyun dengan sedikit menggoyangkan bahunya serta tangannya.

"Jangan diam saja." kali ini kaki-kaki kecil Baekhyun ikut ia hentak-hentakkan di sofa. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah merasa sedikit kesal.

Ugh! Baekhyun, kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan begini jika sedang merajuk ? Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa marah sepanjang waktu jika kekasihnya melakukan aegyo semacam ini ?

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kedua pipi Chanyeol telah dirambati oleh warna merah muda. Chanyeol merona hanya dengan mendengar rengekan dari seorang namja bersurai magenta yang tengah memeluknya mesra sekarang.

"Channie-ya~ mianhae~"

Panggilan itu lagi. Ck, Chanyeol bisa apa jika sudah begini ? Mau marah pun dia tak tega. Kekasihnya sudah merajuk seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar tahu titik kelemahannya.

Sialan.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Satu tangannya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun sementara satu lagi ia letakkan di bawah kepala Baekhyun. Kaki panjang Chanyeol menindih kaki Baekhyun dan kini Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya berada dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Chanyeol, "Tapi jangan marah lagi." ujar Baekhyun pelan dengan kepala yang sedikit ia dongakkan ke atas agar ia bisa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menyentil pelan dahi Baekhyun lalu kembali memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku mana bisa marah jika kau sudah merajuk seperti tadi." dengan gerakan lembut, Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu beralih turun ke hidung mancung Baekhyun, menggigit gemas pucuk hidung kekasihnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa marah padaku." terselip nada percaya diri dalam ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, jika tadi punggung sekarang dada.

"Dasar setan kecil menyebalkan." Chanyeol mengusak lembut surai magenta Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan ?" goda Baekhyun sembari mengecup ujung dagu Chanyeol.

"Kurasa tidak lagi."

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan tepat mengenai ulu hati Baekhyun. Dadanya serasa diremas kuat sekarang ini. Chanyeol sudah tidak menyukainya ?

"M-maksudmu ?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar suara bergetar Baekhyun. Oh, sedikit menggoda kekasih kecilnya tak apa kan ?

"Ya, aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi." ujar Chanyeol enteng tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya hati Baekhyun sekarang.

Sebenarnya siapa yang setan disini ?

"B-benarkah ?" pelukan tangan Baekhyun pada pinggang Chanyeol mulai merenggang.

"Yap."

Dan Baekhyun mulai memberontak kecil untuk sekedar ingin meloloskan diri dari kungkungan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok mungil yang sepertinya akan menangis itu.

Setan idiot.

"Hei, jangan menangis dulu. Aku tidak menyukaimu lagi memang, tapi aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintaimu. Aku harus bagaimana ?"

Baekhyun berhenti berontak, kepalanya kembali mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang kini juga tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kau-"

Bahkan Baekhyun belum selesai bicara, tapi Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibir tebal miliknya. Menyesapi bagaimana manisnya _cherry _milik kekasihnya. Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua matanya, dan Baekhyun mengikuti.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun telah kembali pada posisi semula, memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Bahkan ia sudah lupa dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan, ia sudah terlalu terbuai dengan permainan Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

Oh, bahkan Baekhyun juga lupa akan ketakutannya dengan petir dan kebenciannya dengan hujan. _Well_, Baekhyun tak terlalu membenci hujan sebenarnya. Ia hanya takut pada petirnya saja. Ada banyak alasan mengapa Baekhyun suka hujan, salah satunya adalah ini, ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Hanya dengan Chanyeol.

Berdua.

Itu sangat menyenangkan.

Chanyeol melepas pagutan mesra mereka berdua tatkala kedua pasang paru-paru mereka benar-benar membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Baekhyun meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk membersihkan lelehan saliva di sekitar _cherry _manis kekasihnya.

Rasanya masih sangat manis, walau Chanyeol sudah mencumbu bibir itu berulang kali. Bahkan rasa manis itu sudah masuk dalam list rasa favoritnya, ia tak akan bisa menemukan rasa manis seperti _cherry _milik Baekhyun dimanapun.

"Jangan dekati Oh Sehun lagi." Chanyeol menatap serius Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Kau cemburu ?" dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Tentu saja Chanyeol cemburu.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol, "Maafkan aku. Jangan cemburu lagi." mengecup ujung dagu Chanyeol, "Lagipula dia sudah punya orang yang disukai, aku hanya ingin membantunya agar ia tidak canggung saat mengajak orang yang disukainya untuk berkencan."

"Dengan cara mengacuhkanku ?"

"Maaf lagi soal itu, tapi tidak, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu."

"Lalu ?"

Baekhyun menjepit hidung Chanyeol gemas, Chanyeol akan beribu kali terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang cemburu. Baekhyun suka.

"Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ia berkencan nanti. Maka dari itu aku memberitahunya kemarin."

Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut, " Tapi tetap saja kau mengacuhkanku." Baekhyun terkekeh. "Maaf sayang." ujarnya lembut seraya mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Jika aku pergi sendiri aku takut kau malah menganggapku selingkuh."

"Kau selingkuh terang-terangan di depanku." Chanyeol masih cemberut.

"Tapi aku tidak selingkuh."

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, kau milikku!" klaim Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Seolah di dunia ini hanya dirinya lah yang boleh memiliki Baekhyun.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua juga seluruh kerabatnya ? Aih, sudahlah lupakan.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Aku memang milikmu, hanya milikmu."

"Dan aku milikmu!" Baekhyun mengangguk, itu sudah pasti. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Itu sudah _mutlak_ dan tak ada yang boleh membantah!

Baiklah, tak ada yang membantah. Kkkkk~

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

* * *

Hahaha Bee nulis apa itu tadi-_-

Well, mungkin Bee bakalan buatin Drabble buat ofc lainnya. Ya, itupun kalo ada yg mau sih xD kalo gaada yodah gausah '-'

Mind to Review ? thankseuu~ and lafyuu~ /ketjup/ abaikan saja saya-_-


	2. Chapter 2

[Novel]

Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao (KrisTao~)

Genre: Fluff mungkin ?

Length: mungkin ini Ficlet (pendek sekali pemirsah)

Rated: Sudah lolos sensor kok /plok/

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya, semua murni dari saya, murni diketik oleh jari-jari saya dan murni khayalan dari otak saya, dan **SEMUA MEMBER EXO **pun **MILIK SAYA **hahahaha...

.

.

.

**WARNING**: **YAOI FANFICT! DLDR**, OOC (maybe xD), garing, gaje, aneh, membingungkan, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran. So maafin Bee semisal ada cerita yang sama kayak punya Bee, itu murni sebuah **KETIDAK SENGAJAAN **atau sebuah **KEBETULAN **semata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~^^**

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak sore, matahari yang tadinya berada di atas kepala pun dengan perlahan mulai berpindah ke ufuk barat. Hamparan langit yang tadinya berwarna biru laut kini berubah warna menjadi jingga. Tetap indah. Ciptaan Tuhan memang indah.

Seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman belakang kampusnya nampak sibuk dengan sebuah buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Entah buku apa, tapi sepertinya itu bukan buku pelajaran. Sesekali tangannya terulur untuk memperbaiki letak kacamtanya yang sedikit melorot ke bawah.

SRET

Tubuh lelaki bernama Tao itu berjingkat kaget kala ada sepasang lengan yang dengan tiba-tiba melingkar di sekitar bahunya. Ia memutar kepalanya, dan dapat ia lihat sosok tampan dengan surai _blonde_-nya itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kris-ge, kau mengagetkanku."

Sosok tampan yang dipanggil Kris itu terkekeh kecil. Tangannya masih betah melingkar di sekitar pundak Tao. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk kala ia meletakkan ujung dagunya di pucuk kepala Tao. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo yang menguar dari helaian rambut hitam Tao.

"Kau baca apa ?" tanya Kris, kedua atensinya sedikit melirik ke arah buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Tao.

"Novel, tapi ini punya Xiumin-ge. Aku meminjamnya tadi." jawab Tao masih fokus pada bacaannya.

Kris merasa diabaikan.

Dan dia benci diabaikan.

Wajah tampannya menampakkan sebuah senyum miring kala ada sebuah ide jahil yang terlintas di otaknya, Kris melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Tao. Ugh, aroma memabukkan ini. Aroma favorit Kris, segala macam beban terasa hilang dalam sekejap hanya dengan menghirup aroma memabukkan dari kekasihnya ini.

Kris mengecup leher Tao lembut.

Tao masih diam.

Kini ia mulai menjilat leher Tao, dan _yeah_ usahanya berhasil. Terbukti, Tao tengah bergerak gelisah sekarang. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kiri untuk menghindari serangan Kris pada lehernya, tapi percuma saja Kris malah semakin gencar mengecup dan menjilat lehernya.

Kris, sadarlah! Ini tempat umum!

"Kris-ge hentikan."

Seolah tuli, Kris tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya pada leher Tao.

"Ya! Berhenti!"

Dan ia benar-benar berhenti kala Tao meneriakinya. Bukannya marah Kris malah terkekeh kecil. Menggoda Tao itu menyenangkan, bagi Kris.

Tao mendengus kesal lalu menutup novelnya, meletakkan novel itu di atas tas selempangnya yang ia letakkan di samping kanannya. Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang agar ia bsia melihat Kris.

Tapi sepertinya Tao salah mengambil keputusan.

CUP

Kedua mata panda milik Tao melotot lebar kala ada sebuah benda hangat dan basah menempel di atas bibirnya. Apalagi jika bukan bibir kekasihnya, Kris. Ck, Tao lupa jika tingkat ke-_pervert_-an Kris itu setara dengan adik kelasnya juga sahabatnya yang bernama Kai. Hei, kenapa kau membawa nama Kai ?

Kris mencium lembut belahan bibir Tao, dan tidak dapat Tao pungkiri bahwa ia juga menikmati apa yang Kris lakukan padanya saat ini. Ciuman lembut ini, Tao suka. Lewat ciuman seperti ini Tao bisa merasakan betapa besar cinta Kris padanya. Dan Tao yakin jika Kris juga bisa merasakan betapa Tao sangat mencintai naga _pervert_ ini. Eh...

Kris melepas pagutan manis itu dengan kedua mata yang menatap lembut hazel milik Tao. Keduanya saling bertatapan, menciptakan getaran-getaran aneh yang merayapi hati mereka masing-masing. Jantung mereka pun berdetak dengan brutal seolah jantung itu bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Aku benci saat kau lebih memilih novel itu daripada aku." ujar Kris lembut, masih dengan menatap Tao yang juga menatapnya. Tao terkekeh kecil, "Kau cemburu pada sebuah benda mati." kata Tao seraya mencium pipi kanan Kris.

"Hanya yang kanan ? Yang kiri juga merengek ingin dicium." Tao mendengus, tapi ia tetap mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi kiri Kris untuk mengecup pipi kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Sekarang, kita pulang ?" tanya Kris lagi, kini ia sudah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Satu tangannya telah menggenggam tangan Tao. Mengamit jari-jari Tao di sela jari-jemarinya.

"Tentu saja, tujuanku disini untuk menunggumu agar kita bisa pulang bersama." celoteh Tao sambil menyampirkan kembali tas selempangnya di pundak kanannya. Tangannya masih bertaut mesra dengan tangan Kris.

"Jja~ kita pulang." Tao mengangguk pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua pulang bersama, tidak ada yang menggunakan mobil, atau lebih tepatnya mereka memang sengaja tak membawa mobil. Pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan dengan sang kekasih, itu lebih menyenangkan daripada pulang bersama menaiki mobil.

Lain kali mereka harus menggunakan sepeda. Itu juga tak kalah menyenangkan. Benar bukan ?

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: pendek ya ? Jelek lagi, wks~ ya Bee tau...

beberapa minggu lagi mungkin bakalan ada story baru dari couple lainnya. Tapi Bee cuma buat yg official couple aja gaada crack xD Bee gabisa bikin crack ._.v

okelah, review juseyoo~


End file.
